LA Public Library
The LA Public Library is located in the Free Trade Zone, Gilded Corridor. It's heavily computerized, with the atrium being empty and the resources accessed mainly through the Pegasus system. Franco pays a visit to the Library in the Second Impact. Book collection The library's collection is divided into seven sections. Each one contains about five books: 00 CAREER SCIENCE :Career Science For The Rest Of Us! High School Edition Kekler, S. / 2006 0004.4407 KE Bullies and bossicules have a lot in common. They both love big meals. They both have loud voices. They both make rules. But bullies and bossicules have differences, too. Bossicules are a lot bigger. Bossicules wear fancy suits. Bullies are insecure about how they look. Bossicules have style to spare. Bossicules can do it all! Comprehension Question: Do bullies have loud voices and love big meals? Explain why or why not. :The True Pair Job Matrix: Optimal Pairing Through Career Science Falleti, M. / 2000 0007.4034 GA Low-Risk: Wiccan and Baseball Player Data Worker and Data Worker Regulator and Masseuse Senator and Career Scientist High-Risk: Alchemist and Car Store Laborer Spam Bot and Channel Judge and Doctor Adventurer and Singer :Remember to Succeed: Big Memory, Best Career! Blackstar Books / 2005 0014.6673 BL Chapter IV: The People You Hurt When You Forget. You're certain to forget at some point - and it's certain to hurt you. We can all relate to the story of Sally, a thirty-three year old data specialist at Blackstar. One especially hectic day at the office, Sally forgot it was the birthday of her husband Mark, a thirty three year old data specialist at Blackstar. After work, the pair went out for drinks as usual ... but something was wrong. What's that feeling in the air? Sally knows where this is going. Mark's dancing - that's OK. Pay attention to the bartender. He knows one secret, too. :Dr. Rodeo's Chuckle-A-Day Career Science Calendar: Newlywed Bliss (And OTHER Oxymorons!) Rodechenko, K. / 1999 0017.8054 RO Praise for Previous Dr. Rodeo's Chuckle-A-Day Calendars: Dr. Rodeo is back in the saddle, and I hope he never lets go! calendar made 1997 one big laff riot, and helped me cope with a difficult diagnoses. I'm a fan for life. - Dr. Lafayette, Deputy Chief Scientist, Department of Labor Dr. Rodeo is back in the driver's seat, and I hope he never downshifts. From his ruminations on roadtrips - "They can't ask 'are we there yet' if their mouths are taped shut ..." - to his wisdom on weddings - "Get in a car accident and you can avoid attending, or at least show up late ..." - Rodeo is America's answer to Voltaire. - USA Today (Starred Review, "Book Of The Year" Shortlist) 01 DATA & NETS :etiquette.txt ThE_wEiRd_TyPaH & TURGOTEAM6 / 1993 0106.9110 TH - True Cyberpunks can prepare a duck sous-vide ... but they stick to Lucky Charms because they're practical. - True Cyberpunks ALWAYS order steak well done, because they've seen the fucked up shit that goes down in slaughterhouses first-hand. - True Cyberpunks know that FAME is more filling than FOOD, but they're hungry for BOTH ... and a Pepsi to go. - True Cyberpunks ALWAYS tuck their napkins into their shirt collars, because they've seen the fucked up shit that happens when you don't. - True Cyberpunks think Pinot Noir is for lame IDIOTS who probably still wet the bed. - True Cyberpunks RARELY cry if they get lost at the food store. ---- :TiMM: City of Dream (CDG) - "Dreamboat" Perfect Assembly FAQ/Guide.rtf BossyDonna2 / 1995 0107.6074 BO THE BOLSTER - ACT 11 By this point you should already have "the girding" rounded out. Now you just need to complete The Bolster before you can move on to the outer hull segments. Here are the locations where you can find The Bolster Sky Keys. DANGEROUS WAREHOUSE When you're walking down the fang corridor (see Section 3.1, Fang Corridors) turn left before the final statue. Now walk back and forth repeatedly until you have a random encounter with a single Creep Shard. 1 in 255 times it will drop the first Bolster Sky Key. Careful: Creep Shards will often run away unless you are equipped with a NORUN bangle or cast TAR on the field. ---- :TheFinerThingsInLife.txt EarleneOfSandwich / 1998 0111.6131 EA Wealth causes memory. Dreams cause arms. Luck causes water. Divulgence causes fever. Politics causes indigestion. Forests cause bereavement. Gullies cause news. Skyscrapers cause melodies. Bread causes guns. Cards cause luck. Drinks cause rest. Trips cause matter. Wind causes worry. Trains cause decisions. Verify causes bonus. Keys cause collars. Truth causes caves. Friends cause gurus. Recitation causes distribution. Chairs cause solitude. Crowds cause nightfall. Invasions cause trysts. Pedantry causes piles. Charm causes truth. Gems cause gullies. Change causes inspection. Triangles cause everything. ---- :Hungry_Vacations_With_Bolt_And_Brandy_HD_Transcript_S2E4(Euro) .SBV MODEMJOKER / 2003 0114.8523 MO >> BOLT: (PLEASANT NOISE) OH, NOW, THIS LOOKS GOOD. I'M GOING TO PUT IT IN MY MOUTH NOW?. >> BRANDY: WHAT WE'VE GOT HERE? >> BOLT (LOUD HAPPY CHEWING NOISE) >> FEMALE VO: BOLT CHEWS UP THE DUCK. >> BRANDY: (LOUD HAPPY YELLING NOISE)GARBLED POLYURETHANE ? >> BOLT: AHOH THAT'S JUST FANTASTIC. ALONO ---- :secrets.txt LeanneLovesCats and DataFuckerFINLAND / 1999 0131.9504 LE True Meaning of Cyberpunk Idioms :- Melt the modem: To surf the net rapidly :- Jack in from Saturn: Literally, to have a slow or garbled connection; as a perjorative, used to demean a novice :- Log off for good: Die :- Walk the plank: To be banned by a mod OR to be forced to close one's own account by blackmail :- Ride the range: To surf the net casually :- Trapped in the pyramid: To be made into a netrider against one's will ---- 02 HISTORICS & PHILOSOPHIES :What Happened on Your Birthday? An Encyclopedia of Notable & Quotable Events, 1999 Jun-Aug Vol. 1 Notable & Quotable Books For Any Occasion Publishers / 2005 0207.2253 LE 1999 August 3 - Jackie Dalton testifies before Senate regarding Nicaraguan "5 Friend-Guru Event" - Santa Gloria declared nation's "1999 City of Readers" by Book & Reader - Malibu-3 District Manager criticized for hosting week-long festival of Dance at peak of municipal budget crisis 1999 August 4 - Santa Gloria stripped of "1999 City of Readers" title after damning testimony in Friend-Guru trials ---- :Decoding Your Dreams Tabula-Glimme, Dr. X. / 1992 0234.3670 TA Chapter 9: Dreams About Sandwiches We've all had one. Dreams about sandwiches may make you feel confused or overwhelmed. But just like dreams about arms, they have a natural explanation. Holding a hoagie and opening your mouth? In the waking world, you're probably a repressed singer, yearning for a microphone. Caressing a Bánh mì before noon? You're destined for high finance and heartbreak. Juggling burders with an insouciant smile? It's time for a new relationship. ---- :Bodyslam Scorned: The Lost Writings of the Gnostic Philosophers Glorious IX, Maestro del Lavoro, S. / 1978 0237.6761 GL Chapter XVII: D'Angelo the Canny Even among the middle-period middleweights, D'Angelo the Canny was respected as a clever tactician. His stirring entrance theme was notorious for arousing crowds to the point of hystarical fervor. We learn much of D'Angelo's theatrics from the First Fragment: I strode onto the stone stage ... ... ... blazing? ... organ music is heard. A shattering and rapping3 is heard. ... ... ... I jape and jest to tell the Body-Story of the "grandfathers"?. ... We know not to curse the true "puncher"4. Do not bring laptops or cameras to the stone stage. Do not bring outside drinks to the stone stage, or you shall compete on it as an equal, and wail. ---- :North American Flowers in Bloom Muira, J. / 1899 0242.6883 MU The fragile White Rose (Rose candidus) blooms once every 33 years. It was a prized talisman among early peoples. Di Datos relates a humorous anecdote about the candidus in his Flores del Nuevo Mundo en la floración (trans. H. Dixon): Then I saw the savages in rows and columns! The visiting Priest presented the blind Arch-Chieftain with the white flower, which I knew to be a rare rose. Through my interpreter, I understood the savages believed the flower to be a curative for blindness. To my shock and that of the Priest, the Arch-Chieftain declined the gift. I later learned this tribe considered blindness a solution, not a problem. ---- 03 ART & SPORT :All Earthly Wrestling Moves Vengeance, D.B. / 1985 0313.2179 VE Piedmont Ramble, the- in North America, 599 in Turkey, 600-672 Piledriver, the in wrestling, 700-718 in eating- hoagies, 719 submarine sandwiches, 719 soups, Special Supplement IV in Gnostic culture, 720-722 in its less destructive forms- air, 780-785 metals, 791-793 soils, 794 Pinchor Grip, the, 204 ---- :LA Nights, Love of the City: A Calendar of Parties, Art & Events In and Around the FTZ / 6.29.07 to 7.5.07 Carts, M / 2007 0331.0564 CA (Mailing list information, including unsubscription instructions, is located at the end of this message.) Thursday, July 5 * All The King's Men: A Presidential Costume Rave, Gilded Corridor * Opening: Mortgage Arrangements II, East Free Trade * Food & Sport Trivia at Velvet Sullivans, LA Prime * Triangles Are Hot! (Tony Polygon Collection - Day 2), Jubilee Tower * Coral Cup: Multi-Zone Volleyball Semi-Finals, Bon Bon Island XXXXX THURSDAY JULY 5 XXXXX All The King's Men: A Presidential Costume Rave Royalty is royalty ... and for one night, so are you. The Age of Presidents is upon us. Debauchery and revelry on cobblestone streets. Executive authority over the dance floor. Cast your vote for a night of kingly escapades and be sure to keep the hotline to Russia off the hook. DJ Brassy Lisa (Resident at Jubilee Tower), DJ Junky Turgo and more will veto any attempts to stop the bash before dawn. Partying is your civic duty, so there's no excuse for missing this royal revival. $15 at the door, $10 in costume, Free as a (convincing) Billy Clinton, whips mandatory. ---- :104 Amorous Recipes for Single Ladies Xue, S. / 2006 0352.4478 XU 17. Cowboy Pie Giddy up, cowgirl! You're about to ride the range all night long. Lasso your man with this difficult-to-make Kyrgyz tartlet. Ingredients: - Sugar - Rope - Small hat - Kymyz - Fermented grains - Qurut ---- :FeBrizzio's Personal Dining & Battlesport Virtual Simulation Place: A Guide for Advanced Users FeBrizzio's TechCentre / 2007 0363.8977 FE QuickStart! Every FeBrizzio's VSIP comes with a compelling set of starter simulations. Choose one of these richly textured experiences from the Main Menu: 1 - Dining in the Country: Hens, Hams, & Hearth 2 - The Modern Country Kitchen: Heart to Hearth 3 - SkiSlaughter: Blood On The Snow 4 - Rugby Memories: Remembrance Of Yorkshire ---- :Songs in the Key of Cleveland: Jazz Standards from the Cleveland-Elyria-Mentor Metropolitan Statistical Area Randybass Records / 1998 0378.0694 RA 1. News at 11 3:48 2. Feeding Out Of Control (Room Of Spiders) 1:28 3. Little Somethin' from Milwaukee 4:21 4. Backseat Driver 5:06 5. My New Credit Card 6:12 6. Overdrawn at the Memory Bank 3:20 7. What the Aztec?! 9:14 8. Bonus track: Feeding Out Of Control (Room Of Spiders) / Backseat Driver, Live in Lakewood 15:00 ---- 04 FINANCE & CONFLICT :McCann's Directory of Wedding Loans, Bonds, and Scholarships 2002 Western Region Duke McCann Wedding Financial Publishers / 2001 0440.0597 DU IX-2-3: Paying For Your Shoes Unbranded and Off-Brand Gladiator Sandals - The Bernie Kosar Wedding Sansal Scholarship (Western Region) is a $75 one-time tax-exempt grant for Judeo-Christian marriage participants. As agile and graceful as its namesake, the BKWSS will send you gliding down the aisle in a fashionable and robust pair of scrap fabric wrap-sandals (bulky type). A/X Armani Exchange Flats - If you have the grades and the looks, step up to the John Carney "Extra Point for Fashion" Wedding Flats Functional Shoe-Bond In Partnership with A/X Armani Exchange. This one-time $150 debt-equity inssuance is a practical way to "split the uprights" in good times and in bad. Louboutin 120mm - Got 'em! Break through the line and pounce on the target of your affections the Bill Romanowski way: sweaty, dirty, straight ahead ... and no bull! The Bill Romanowski "Beefy Heels + Sexy Tackles" Charity Load offers $1,000 to a certifiably engaged Midwestern love-dyad. Do you have the guts to wrap 'em up and teach 'em a lesson? ---- :Prelude to Cyberocracy D. Otis / 2007 0444.9877 OT (This book has multiple pages ---- 05 REGULATORY ARTS :Los Angeles Municipal Landlord Guidelines Los Angeles Solicitors Office, F-Branch / 207 0504.8098 LO If your tenant can't speak a language you understand, you've got trouble. Violence and voodoo are never acceptable alternatives to clear, open dialog. Try a bilingual dictionary, or flashcards with pictures of common problems. Still can't surmount the language barrier? Try simple gestures. Everyone knows a wave means "hello" a wink means "maybe" and a welcome pose means "Howdy, pard'ner!" ---- :Wash & Care Instructions for Lady FeBrizzio's "Sporty Jeggings" Leg Pants Lady FeBrizzio's / 2006 0517.0285 MACHINE WASH COLD. Slow cycle cold water ONLY unless "Sporty Jeggings" model, then HOT. NO TUMBLE DRY. Remove and heat-dry on rack. 45° 90° NO. ! ! ! WARN: NEVER ↨ ♥ 2 cycles ★HELP ★HELP ★HELP ---- :Crammin' For ... Veterinary Certification Level II Preliminaries (Backed by the Crammin' For Score+ Guarantee) Kekler, S. / 2002 0518.0757 KE 7. Humans and cats have identical digestive systems, except for the __________. 8. Every dog has thought about __________ at least once. 9. Dogs in Los Angeles say "Bark, bark!" but in France they say"_____, _____!" 10. People who own snakes most often report __________ as their annual post-tax income. 11. Butte dogs are knock for their __________ yappin'. 12. If a cat's tail is standing straight up, that means it wants to __________ your __________ two times. ---- 06 LITERATURE :The Wilting Web di Pietro, J.X. / 1838 0600.4549 DI O! A spider wakes at dawn. Its door barr'd shut, its curtains drawn. A quiet breakfast in a pious home: This is why all spiders live alone. ---- :The Wrestler's Wife Valerire-Ruggler, V. / 2003 0601.7455 VA His rippling chest hesitated as she ran her hands athwart his rock-hard thighs. Did he know? Certainly, her bowling had suffered. But this was more than just strikes and spares. "MANDY," he said. "YOU PREGNANT?" ---- :Dangers Of The Beach Crub, K. / 2007 0620.9063 CR THIS BOOK WAS PUBLISH-ON-DEMAND BY WIGGLEBOOKS submarines. So I told him, if he was going to hang out with the sand and the sun, he'd have to be on the look out for the problems that plague our beaches. Every true Cop knows the following three dangers by heart: HARD DRUGS There's nothing a Cop hates more than hard drugs, but on the beach, double. Call'em what you want, but in my book they're bad news. If you see any junkies, look out and tell me, or another Cop. WAVES Surf's Up? Waves are OK to look at. But when you're in and around them, things can get dangerous FAST. Best to just not try. MALNUTRITION Make sure to get enough food in your mouth. Don't spill it or I'll put you in Jail, myself. ---- :A Treasury of Egyptian Laments Stele, D. / 1922 0648.6847 ST But foremost among pyramid funeral shouts is the Demotic Burial Wail. A classic in its own time, this fan favorite lets bystanders know you're truly agitated. And it's not just for funerals. Modern Copts have taken to using the Wail far away from any pyramid - the boardroom, the dinner table, and the bathroom are all fair game. ---- :Hot-Rod Teens: The Red Light Mysteries - A Read-n-Math Adventure - Accelerated/Gifted 17+ Packard, E. / 1982 0656.7790 PA 17-year-old Marie yelled as the car went fast! "Look at 'em" yelled 18-year-old Richard. You frown as the other teens yell. Something is bothering you about this whole mess. How could 14-year-old Benry have gone around the loop so many more times than the others already? You know The Snake Charmers' car can go 55 km/h. You know Benry's car can go 45 km/h, that's for sure. The difference must be in the rates of acceleration. Give the Snake Charmers a speed boost by writing their rate of acceleration in the space below. ____________ km/h² "Wow! She's really letting loose now!" yelled 19-year-old Vince, a member of the Snake Charmers. "We're really cooking now!" ---- Trivia * Gallery 13.png|The library atrium depicted in LTAS' gif for How to Pronounce 13. The text reads, "our perfect systems thrown into the void". Speculation * References Category:Places